Meurtre à Terra Nova
by BettyLudivine
Summary: Quand un poignard appartenant au commandant Taylor est retrouvé dans la poitrine d'un soldat mort et qu'il se trouve incapable de fournir un alibi, les choses se compliquent à Terra Nova.


**Meurtre à Terra Nova**

**SECRET**

« Pas encore prêt ? S'étonna le lieutenant Alicia Washington en sortant de la salle de bain, les mains dans ses cheveux qu'elle n'avait pas fini d'attacher.

_ Je ne trouve pas mon couteau, ronchonna le commandant Taylor qui arpentait sa maison avec humeur, déplaçant les bibelots, cherchant sous le canapé et les fauteuils.

_ Va mettre tes chaussures, je continue à chercher, proposa-t-elle. »

Il s'éloigna pour récupérer ses rangers dans le couloir tandis qu'elle poursuivait ses recherches.

« Alors ? L'interrogea-t-il en revenant, chaussures aux pieds.

_ Rien. Tant pis, prend l'un des miens pour aujourd'hui. »

Elle se baissa et tira un poignard d'une de ses bottes.

« C'est la lame la plus longue que j'aie, offrit-elle. Bien sûr, elle reste un peu courte et légère pour toi, mais ça fera l'affaire.

_ Et toi ?

_ J'en ai une autre au pied droit.

_ Un couteau dans chaque botte ? Releva-t-il en levant un sourcil.

_ Et un canif à la ceinture, compléta-t-elle.

_ Tu es vraiment une femme dangereuse, rit-il en prenant l'arme qu'elle lui tendait et en la glissant dans sa chaussure. Je me demande combien d'autres armes tu caches sur toi.

_ Tu veux me fouiller ? proposa-t-elle avec un sourire espiègle. »

Il releva la tête, la contempla quelques secondes : ses longs cheveux d'ébène ramenés en queue de cheval bien haute, ses grands yeux noirs pétillants de malice, sa peau hâlée, ses lèvres fines gracieusement étirées en un sourire aguicheur et, s'il descendait, sa poitrine menue, sa musculature fine mais redoutable, ses hanches parfaites, la cambrure de son dos... La proposition qu'elle lui faisait était, il devait bien l'admettre, plus que tentante.

« Pas maintenant, répondit-il néanmoins. On est déjà en retard. Mais je reconsidérerai ton offre ce soir, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Ils échangèrent un dernier baiser avant de retomber dans leur rôle de commandant et de lieutenant, de superviseur et de subordonnée et de mettre de coté jusqu'au soir les sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre et qui étaient venus, depuis quelques mois, chambouler leur vie à tous les deux. Le jour commençait tout juste à poindre mais quelques commerçants s'affairaient déjà sur la place du marché. Une chance que la maison de Nathaniel se tienne un peu à l'écart, bien cachée derrière le poste de commandement ; autrement il eut été possible de les apercevoir, le commandant et le lieutenant, pourtant tenus par des obligations de bienséance militaire et d'objectivité professionnelle, quitter la même maison au petit jour.

**REUNION**

Comme chaque matin, Wash, Taylor, Jim Shannon et Alexander Guzman se réunirent au poste de commandement pour faire le point sur la journée à venir. Elle s'annonçait calme. Aussi Taylor décréta-t-il une journée d'entraînement pour les soldats. Guzman mènerait une équipe derrière les grilles pour une formation en terme de périmètre de sécurité tandis que Wash et Jim mettraient en place une cellule d'entraînement au corps à corps.

« Je pense aussi reprendre la formation au tir de certains de mes gamins qui ne sont pas encore au point, annonça Wash.

_ Ils n'ont pas tous passé leur examen de recrutement avec succès ? s'étonna Jim.

_ Si, répondit-elle platement. Ils ont tous touché leur cible du premier coup à cent pas de distance.

_ Mais ? La poussa Jim.

_ Je veux qu'ils la touchent à deux cents pas. »

Taylor, quant à lui, profiterait de cette mâtinée de calme pour aller à la rencontre des habitants. Discuter avec les commerçants et les gens qu'il croiserait sur le marché, leur demander s'ils voyaient des problèmes auxquels il faudrait apporter des solutions, etc. Il avait appris avec l'expérience que les priorités des pèlerins n'étaient pas toujours en accord avec ses priorités militaires, et la satisfaction des besoins de la colonie était primordiale.

**RILEY**

Quelques heures plus tard, Nathaniel discutait sur la place du marché, prenant des nouvelles d'un des enfants de la colonie qui avait souffert d'une forme voisine de la fièvre syncillique. Il félicitait la mère pour son courage lorsque la voix de Riley se fit entendre dans sa radio.

« Riley à Terra Nova, répondez. »

Nathaniel s'excusa et s'éloigna pour prendre la communication.

« Commandant Taylor pour Terra Nova, à vous Rilley.

_ Monsieur, est-ce que vous savez où est le caporal Dunham ?

_ Il devrait être au poste de surveillance numéro trois.

_ Il n'y est pas, monsieur.

_ Vous avez vérifié chez lui ?

_ Oui, monsieur. Sa femme dit qu'il n'est pas rentré hier. Il ne répond pas non plus à mes appels radio.

_ Contactez le lieutenant Guzman sur le canal 4. Faites-lui un topo et dites-lui d'établir un périmètre de 10km autour de la colonie et de fouiller cette zone. Taylor, terminé.

_ Bien reçu, monsieur. Riley, terminé. »

« Wash, ici Taylor. Réponds, fit-il en changeant de canal et en se dirigeant à grand pas vers le poste de commandement.

_ Ici Washington, à vous Commandant.

_ Dunham a disparu. Pas rentré chez lui de la nuit et absent à son poste toute la mâtinée. J'ai besoin de toi au poste de commandement pour passer en revu nos caméras de surveillance. Dit à Shannon de rassembler tous nos hommes disponibles sur l'esplanade des départs, il faut monter des unités de recherche.

_ Bien reçu, monsieur. »

**DISPARU**

Après avoir distribué ses ordres, Wash se dépêcha de regagner le poste de commandement. Elle s'assit au bureau, actionna quelques commandes, d'abord manuelles puis vocales, et commença a passer les images de la nuit dernière en revue. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de 20 minutes pour trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle transféra la séquence sur son plex et quitta le bureau en courant, direction l'esplanade des départs. Lorsqu'elle arriva en vue de la grande place, la plupart des groupes de recherche étaient déjà partis. Un dernier groupe, emmené par Nathaniel, s'apprêtait à quitter l'esplanade à son tour et Washington accéléra sa course.

« Nathaniel ! Cria-t-elle. »

Il se retourna et arrêta ses hommes.

« Monsieur, se reprit-elle en arrivant à sa hauteur, légèrement essoufflée. Il faut que vous voyez ça, poursuivit-elle en lui tendant son plex. »

Sur l'écran, le commandant regarda, aux alentours de trois heures du matin, le caporal Dunham qui marchait le long de la clôture, rentrant chez lui certainement. Puis Dunham se figea, chercha du regard autour de lui, avant de se diriger vers la barrière et de scruter les sous-bois. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que Dunham ne se glisse entre les barreaux et ne s'enfonce dans la forêt, arme au poing.

« Il faut qu'on cherche cette zone en priorité, conclut Taylor. »

**CAPORAL DUNHAM**

Pendant que Taylor s'attardait dans la colonie pour prévenir Guz et Shannon de leurs avancées, Wash prit la direction de son équipe. Il se hâtèrent vers l'endroit où le caporal avait été vu pour la dernière fois et un par un se glissèrent à leur tour entre les barreaux.

« Regardez où vous marchez, avertit Alicia. Ne piétinez pas d'indice. »

Alicia s'accroupit, observant le sol avec attention. A la lisière de la forêt, la terre était humide et avait conservé une empreinte de pied qu'Alicia supposa appartenir à Dunham. Pendant que ses hommes s'enfonçaient dans la forêt à la recherche du soldat, elle resta en arrière, tachant de reconstituer la scène. Elle identifia d'autres empreintes et les suivies sur quelques mètres. Tout ce temps, le caporal Dunham avait gardé un pas calme et mesuré, prudent. Deux mètres plus loin, les empreintes s'espaçaient, plus marquées : il s'était mis à courir. En poursuivant la piste, Alicia se trouva devant un sol qui avait été foulé plus que de raison. Les fougères couchées, la terre retournée à certains endroits, témoignaient d'un violent affrontement. En examinant attentivement le sol, le lieutenant Washington put différencier deux séries d'empreintes. Dunham s'était donc trouvé face à un agresseur.

« Madame, appela Reynolds. »

Elle alla à sa rencontre :

« L'arme du Caporal Dunham est là-bas. Pas de sang ni de trace d'affrontement, ceci-dit.

_ Non, puisque l'affrontement c'est produit ici, fit-elle en lui montrant la zone qu'elle examinait quelques secondes plus tôt. »

Elle se pencha, examina de nouveau la piste. Une nouvelle série d'empreintes se dirigeaient vers l'endroit d'où venait Reynolds.

« Donc, reprit-elle. Quelque chose dans la forêt attire l'attention de Dunham. Il s'y enfonce prudemment, arme au poing. Puis il se met à courir vers le lieu de l'affrontement pour une raison ou une autre, il a du rengainer son arme à ce moment-là, sinon on l'aurait retrouvée au milieu des fougères écrasées. Ensuite, il a du essayer de fuir. Dans la forêt. En pleine nuit. Ce qui est tout à fait idiot...

_ Il n'avait peut-être pas le choix, avança le jeune Reynolds. Son adversaire lui coupait la retraite et la forêt était son unique échappatoire.

_ Sans doute. Bonne déduction, Reynolds.

_ Merci, madame. »

Wash suivit le jeune homme jusqu'à l'endroit où l'arme de Dunham avait été découverte. Un autre soldat, accroupit un peu plus loin, leva la tête à son approche :

« Il y a du sang, ici, madame. »

Alicia s'approcha. Une large tache de sang avait noirci la terre à cet endroit.

« Collectez un échantillon et courez l'apporter au docteur Wallace. Il faut qu'on sache si ce sang appartient au caporal Dunham ou non. Bien que les chances que ce ne soit pas le cas sont plus que minimes. »

Lorsque le jeune homme se fut éloigné, Alicia reprit ses déductions.

« Dunham s'est donc battu avec son agresseur là-bas. Puis il a essayé de s'enfuir dans la forêt, avant d'être rattrapé ici par... une balle. Un dinosaure aurait fait plus de dégâts.

_ Il y a d'autres empreintes ici, madame, intervint Reynolds, accroupit un peu plus loin. Et je pense que ce sont encore celles du caporal Dunham.

_ Il s'est donc relevé, et est parti dans cette direction en courant. La balle n'aura donc touché que le bras ou l'épaule. »

Alicia s'apprêtait à organiser une battue dans cette direction lorsque sa radio se mit à grésiller avant de laisser entendre la voix de leur toute dernière recrue, une petite Lucy, âgée de 19 ans à peine.

« Madame, vous m'entendez ? Demanda-t-elle.

_ Cinq sur cinq, soldat. A vous.

_ Je suis avec Hernandez à cinquante mètres environ de l'endroit où on a retrouvé l'arme du caporal Dunham. Le caporal Dunham est mort, madame. »

Le reste de l'équipe de recherche se précipita à la rencontre de Lucy et de Hernandez pour y découvrir le dur spectacle qu'offrait parfois – trop souvent – le métier de soldat. Le caporal Dunham gisait au sol, le dos appuyé contre le tronc d'un arbre, le menton reposant sur la poitrine et les yeux grands ouverts, mais éteints. Comme le lieutenant Washington l'avait supposé, c'était à l'épaule qu'un tir l'avait touché. Mais ce n'était pas cette blessure qui l'avait tué. Le caporal avait eu la gorge tranchée. Et le poignard qui avait commis le méfait avait été laissé sur place. Planté dans la poitrine du caporal Dunham.

« Commandant, dit-elle en saisissant sa radio. On a retrouvé Dunham.

_ Mort ? Devina-t-il au ton de sa voix.

_ Assassiné. Position : environ 200 mètres des grilles.

_ Je préviens Shannon. »

Washington mit fin à la communication et s'agenouilla près de son collègue dont elle ferma doucement les yeux. Puis elle ordonna à ses hommes de rentrer à la colonie afin de préserver la scène de crime, ne gardant que Reynolds à ses cotés. Ils attendirent en silence que le Sheriff arrivent. Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, Jim arriva sur les lieux, accompagné de Guzman qui portait une civière et un sac mortuaire. Transmettant les ordres du commandant, le chef de la sécurité enjoignit à Alicia de regagner la colonie après une pression amicale sur l'épaule.

**MARY DUNHAM**

Quelques 15 minutes plus tard, Nathaniel frappait à la porte de la famille Dunham avec un profond soupir. Alicia, qui se tenait à ses cotés, songeait qu'elle aurait préféré se trouver n'importe où plutôt qu'ici.

Une femme au cheveux bruns et bouclés leur ouvrit la porte, un enfant dans les bras. Elle comprit en les voyant tous deux.

« Non, supplia-t-elle.

_ Je suis désolé, Mary, répondit le commandant. »

Washington lui prit l'enfant des bras alors qu'elle semblait proche du malaise tandis que Taylor l'aidait à rentrer dans la maison. Il l'aida à s'asseoir sur le sofa tandis que Wash fermait la porte derrière elle. Après que Taylor lui ait apporté un grand verre d'eau, elle se ressaisit et envoya ses trois enfants dans leurs chambres. L'aîné, un petit garçon de huit ans, pris son frère et sa sœur par la main et les fit sortir du salon. La politique de contrôle des naissances n'existait pas à Terra Nova, et il n'était plus rare d'y croiser des familles de trois enfants voire plus. Ils expliquèrent à la veuve que son mari avait été la victime d'un meurtre, que son corps avait été transporté à la clinique et que le docteur Shannon saurait en prendre soin, qu'elle se verrait attribuer une aide financière pour élever ses enfants et qu'elle pouvait compter sur l'aide de toute la communauté.

Soudain, des pleurs se firent entendre et le fils aîné revint dans le salon.

« Maman, Angèle s'est pincé les doigts dans le tiroir.

_ Ne bougez pas, j'y vais, offrit le commandant. »

Les pleurs de la petite fille cessèrent bientôt et la maman se rassura.

« Le commandant est doué avec les enfants, dit Washington pour briser le silence. »

Mary acquiesça en silence avant de reprendre d'une voix étranglée de sanglots :

« Vous savez, lieutenant, entre Anthony et moi, ce n'était pas toujours facile. Je ne me suis même pas inquiétée quand il n'est pas rentré hier soir. Je me suis dit qu'il devait être allé chez Boylan avec des collègues où je ne sais où. C'était très dur ces temps-ci. Il buvait beaucoup. Mais c'était mon mari et le père de mes enfants et je l'aimais.

_ Je comprends, dit-elle simplement en lui mettant une main sur l'épaule. Madame Dunham, poursuivit-elle, est-ce qu'Anthony avait des ennuis ? Est-ce qu'il s'est battu ou disputé avec quelqu'un, récemment ?

_ Pas que je sache, non.

_ Est-ce que vous devez de l'argent à quelqu'un ?

_ Non plus.

_ D'accord. »

**JIM SHANNON**

« Est-ce que j'ai votre soutien, là-dessus, Guz ? Demanda Jim.

_ Tout à fait, Sherriff.

_ Et Wash ?

_ Je m'en occupe, affirma Guz. »

Les deux hommes se tenaient juste devant la porte du bureau de Taylor et considéraient avec angoisse la lourde tache qu'ils devaient maintenant accomplir. Shannon prit une profonde inspiration et frappa à la porte. La voix du commandant Taylor l'invita à entrer. En poussant la porte, Jim nota la présence de Wash, assise face au bureau du Commandant, une pomme à la main tandis que Taylor se tenait debout à l'autre bout de la pièce. Guz alla se placer près de Washington pendant que Jim s'avançait vers Taylor.

« Du nouveau, Shannon ? Demanda ce dernier. Votre femme a fini de pratiquer l'autopsie ?

_ En effet, commandant. Et j'ai besoin que vous veniez avec moi.

_ A la clinique ? S'enquit-il en faisant un pas vers la sortie.

_ Pas exactement.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Shannon ? Intervint Wash en posant son fruit, les sourcils froncés. »

Du coin de l'œil, Jim vit Guz se tendre.

_ Commandant, reprit le policier, j'aimerais que vous m'accompagniez au poste cinq.

_ Au poste cinq ? Répéta Taylor, incrédule. Vous vous moquez de moi, Shannon.

_ Pas du tout, monsieur. J'ai des questions à vous poser.

_ Et ça doit se faire dans une salle d'interrogatoire ? S'étonna Wash en se levant, sur la défensive. »

Guz, mal à l'aise, s'avança vers elle et mis une main sur son épaule pour la retenir de s'avancer vers le policier. Elle se dégagea d'un geste sec et croisa les bras devant Jim, exigeant des explications.

« Les conclusions d'Elizabeth sont troublantes et j'aimerais en discuter certains points avec le commandant. Rien de plus. Je suis d'ailleurs certain qu'il y a une explication très logique à tout ça.

_ Mais vous l'emmenez quand même au poste cinq ? Releva-t-elle.

_ Il s'agit de faire les choses dans les règles, Wash, expliqua-t-il. A présent, commandant, reprit-il en se tournant vers Taylor, si vous coopérez, je suis disposé à ne pas vous faire traverser la colonie menotté. Ce serait du plus mauvais effet pour tout le monde. Nous pouvons faire les choses calmement et discrètement, sans esclandre.

_ Monsieur... commença Wash en se tournant vers son supérieur.

_ Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, Washington, l'interrompit-il. Je vais coopérer avec notre Sherriff et je serais de retour dans moins d'une heure. N'est-ce pas, Jim ?

_ J'en suis convaincu, monsieur. »

**TAYLOR**

C'était une étrange position que d'être assis du mauvais coté de cette table, songeait Taylor. Habituellement, il se tenait de l'autre coté, interrogeant sans ménagement son suspect. Mais cette fois, c'était lui qui se trouvait face au miroir sans teint, face à Jim.

Le policier posa un couteau devant lui. Une belle arme, à double tranchant, longue d'une vingtaine de centimètres, au manche poli par l'usage. Et à la lame tachée de sang.

« Commandant, commença Jim. Est-ce que vous reconnaissez ce poignard ? »

Nathaniel le prit dans ses mains et le fit tourner entre ses doigts. Il voulait être sûr avant de répondre, même s'il avait reconnu l'arme au premier coup d'oeil.

« C'est le mien, admit-il. Je l'avais égaré. Où l'avez-vous trouvé ? Demanda-t-il bien qu'il se doutât de la réponse.

_ Dans la poitrine du caporal Dunham, asséna Jim. »

Nathaniel médita un instant sur l'information puis Jim reprit.

« Avez-vous tué le caporal Dunham ?

_ Non.

_ Quels étaient vos rapports avec lui ?

_ Correct. Essentiellement professionnels. C'était un bon soldat.

_ Où étiez-vous la nuit dernière lorsque le caporal a été tué, et par pitié, Taylor, dites-moi que vous avez un alibi solide. »

Mais il hésita avant de répondre. Il était possible, probable même que Guzman et Reynolds se tiennent de l'autre coté du miroir sans teint, assistant à l'interrogatoire. Il ne pouvait pas décemment admettre qu'il avait passé la nuit avec son lieutenant.

« J'étais chez moi, dit-il. Je dormais.

_ Quelqu'un peut-il le confirmer ? Soupira le policier.

_ Non, j'étais seul, mentit-il.

_ Quelqu'un vous a-t-il vu rentrer chez vous ?

_ Pas que je sache.

_ Est-ce que vous avez eu un contact radio ou téléphonique avec quelqu'un ?

_ Non. »

Jim poussa encore un profond soupir.

« Il va falloir faire mieux que ça, Commandant. Il faut que vous m'aidiez à comprendre comment votre arme a servi à égorger le caporal Dunham. Et il faut aussi que vous m'expliquiez pourquoi les empreintes laissées sur les lieux de l'affrontement par l'agresseur de Dunham sont celles d'un homme de votre poids et de votre taille, qui chausse des rangers de votre pointure.

_ C'est ridicule ! Se défendit Taylor.

_ Les reconstitutions de Malcolm sont sans appel. Le tueur a votre stature, vos chaussures et votre couteau. Alors maintenant, aidez-moi à y voir clair ! »

L'interrogatoire se poursuivit, Taylor tentant d'expliquer qu'il avait égaré son couteau, Jim arguant que c'était une piètre explication, Taylor affirmant que c'était la seule qu'il possédait.

**POSTE CINQ**

« Très bien, fit Jim sèchement. On reprend depuis le début. »

C'était au moins la cinquième fois que Jim « reprenait depuis le début », songeait Taylor avec humeur. Presque un après-midi entier à lui faire répéter encore et encore ses réponses. Certains suspects pouvaient vite se fatiguer de ce stratagème et des disparités apparaissaient d'un récit au suivant. Mais il en fallait plus pour piéger Nathaniel Taylor si telle était l'intention de Jim, ce dont il n'était pas convaincu. Nathaniel savait que Jim le considérait comme un ami. Il ne l'interrogeait que parce que les circonstances l'y forçaient et malheureusement pour lui, il devait bien admettre que ses réponses laissaient à désirer.

« Vous dites que vous avez perdu votre poignard. Quand ?

_ Je m'en suis aperçu ce matin.

_ Quand vous souvenez-vous de l'avoir eu en votre possession pour la dernière fois ?

_ Il y a quatre jours, me semble-t-il.

_ Et vous avez mis quatre jours à réaliser qu'une arme que vous portez à votre chaussure tous les jours avait disparu ?

_ C'est ça. »

Le Commandant soutint le regard de son interrogateur qui le fixa un moment, tentant de percer son manque d'impassibilité. Finalement, Shannon ferma les yeux, se pinça l'arrête du nez, l'air las.

« Taylor, reprit-il après un moment, qu'est-ce que vous ne me dites pas ? »

Qu'entre temps, j'ai passé deux nuits chez Alicia et que c'est pour ça que je ne me suis pas aperçu plus tôt qu'on m'avait volé mon arme, songea Taylor que la situation commençait à agacer.

« Comment a-t-on pu vous prendre une arme que vous portez toute la journée dans votre chaussure – plutôt difficile à subtiliser – et que vous n'enlevez que le soir quand vous rentrez chez vous ?

_ Je n'en sais rien.

_ Qui, en dehors de vous, connaît le digicode pour accéder à votre maison ?

_ Wash.

_ Seulement Wash ?

_ Elle est la seule.

_ Seulement Wash donc, qui ne peut en aucun cas être le tueur puisqu'elle ne mesure pas entre 1mètre80 et 85 et qu'elle ne pèsent pas entre 75 et 80kg, conclut-il. »

Soudain, Guz ouvrit la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire et, après un regard contrit à son Commandant, fit signe à Shannon de le suivre à l'extérieur.

« Vous croyez qu'il a tué Dunham ? Lui demanda-t-il immédiatement.

_ Non, répondit Shannon sans hésiter. Mais il nous cache quelque chose, c'est évident. »

Le lieutenant Guzman passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? S'enquit Jim.

_ Je suis allé parler à mes hommes. Je leur est demandé s'ils avaient des choses à me dire à propos de la mort du caporal Guzman et le soldat Summers est venu me trouver. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait vu le Commandant se disputer violemment avec Dunham vers 18h la veille de sa mort.

_ Lucy Summers ? La petite qui a découvert le corps ?

_ Elle-même. Et avant que vous demandiez : non, elle ne sait pas pourquoi ils se disputaient. Elle était trop loin pour entendre. »

Jim remercia Guz pour son renseignement et, après une profonde inspiration, regagna la salle d'interrogatoire.

« Ça se complique pour vous, Taylor, lança-t-il. J'ai un témoin qui vous a vu vous disputer avec la victime à peine quelques heures avant de se faire tuer. »

Il se rassit et se pencha en avant. Face à lui, Taylor s'était tendu.

« Je croyais que vous aviez de bons rapports avec lui ? Asséna Jim.

_ C'était le cas, maintint Taylor. Cette dispute était un incident isolé.

_ Et quel en était le sujet ?

_ Le bruit courait que Dunham avait un problème avec l'alcool. Il ne m'a jamais paru saoul en service et a tout nié en bloc lorsque j'ai abordé le sujet avec lui. Toutefois, je lui ai ordonné de consulter votre épouse pour une évaluation psy. Il l'a très mal pris, s'est énervé. Le ton est monté jusqu'à ce que je lui dise de prendre dix minutes pour se calmer avant de retourner à son poste. »

**GUZ**

Guz quittait le poste cinq avec la ferme intention de s'accorder une demi-heure de pause, peut-être pour passer voir Tasha, avant de reprendre le cours de cette horrible journée. Il poussa la porte du poste cinq, près à partir d'un bon pas, et manqua de bousculer Wash qui arrivait pour ouvrir la porte de l'autre coté.

« Et où est-ce que tu penses aller comme ça ? Lui demanda Guz après avoir évité la collision de justesse.

_ L'interrogatoire qui devait durer moins d'une heure dure depuis plus de trois heures, fit-elle remarquer. Et comme personne n'a pris la peine de m'informer de ce qui se passe, je suis venue moi-même ! S'offusqua-t-elle. »

Guz fut peiné de voir son amie si bouleversée. Elle était pâle et ses grands yeux bruns brillaient d'une inquiétude fiévreuse. Il n'avait tout simplement pas réalisé qu'elle se ferait tellement de souci.

Il l'entraîna à l'écart et la briefa sur la situation : le couteau, les reconstitutions de Malcolm qui avaient livré la physiologie du tueur, l'absence totale d'alibi, les incohérences dans la ligne de temps, la dispute avec Dunham... Il assura que Jim faisait de son mieux pour le sortir de là, mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas le voir pour le moment.

« Tu penses que je le couvrirais s'il avait tué Dunham ? Demanda-t-elle, partagée entre le dégoût que lui inspirait les insinuations de Guzman et le dépit de se voir refuser l'accès au poste cinq.

_ Je crois, Wash, répondit-il en posant une main sur son bras dans une piètre tentative de réconfort, que tu ferais à peu près n'importe quoi pour lui. Et comme je ne sais pas jusqu'où tu pourrais aller, je ne peux pas te laisser entrer là-dedans.

_ Deux minutes ? Plaida-t-elle.

_ Non.

_ Une ?

_ Non.

_ Je resterai derrière la vitre.

_ Non. »

Elle posa un regard plein de reproche sur lui. Il vit la colère sur son visage avant qu'elle ne se détourne et ne s'éloigne d'un pas rageur. Avec un profond soupir, il reprit son chemin.

**TOMMY DUNHAM**

Wash avait le sentiment d'être un animal en cage à parcourir la colonie avec absolument rien à faire, et le refus d'Alex de la laisser voir Nathaniel n'avait fait qu'augmenter son degré de frustration. En tant que plus proche collaboratrice de Nathaniel, elle resterait parti pris dans cette affaire jusqu'à ce qu'il soit innocenté et n'avait pas le droit d'enquêter. Elle se résolut donc à aller boire un verre chez Boylan, histoire d'arrêter de tourner en rond sans but.

Mais en chemin, elle aperçut, assis sur les marches du perron de sa maison, le petit garçon de Dunham. Elle changea de direction, le rejoignit, et s'assit sur la marche, à coté de lui. Le petit, le menton dans les mains et les coudes sur les genoux, ne sembla même pas la remarquer.

« Tommy, c'est ça ? Demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment de silence partagé. »

Le gosse hocha la tête pour dire oui.

« Moi c'est Alicia. Mais tu peux m'appeler Wash. »

Le petit resta silencieux, aussi poursuivit-elle :

« Tu sais, je viens de parler au lieutenant Guzman et il m'a dit que le sherriff Shannon travaille très dur pour trouver qui a tué ton papa. »

Le gosse médita un moment sur l'information avant de parler enfin, fixant le bout de ses baskets :

« C'est bizarre de se dire que papa ne va plus jamais rentrer à la maison. »

Ce fut le tour d'Alicia de méditer la réponse du petit, choisissant avec attention les mots qu'elle allait utiliser.

« Je suis sûre que tu es un petit garçon très courageux, n'est-ce pas Tommy ? »

Il haussa les épaules mais Alicia poursuivit sans attendre :

« Je t'ai vu avec ton frère et ta sœur : tu es un grand frère responsable. Et je sais que tu aides souvent ta maman à la maison.

_ Comment vous le savez ?

_ J'ai deviné, lui sourit-elle. Et tu peux me dire « tu », ajouta-t-elle. »

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants, puis Alicia reprit :

« Il va falloir continuer comme ça, Tommy. »

Il la regarda sans comprendre.

« A bien t'occuper de ton petit frère et de ta petite sœur, et à aider maman, expliqua-t-elle. Elle va avoir besoin que tu sois fort. D'accord ?

_ Oui.

_ Ça ne veut pas dire que tu n'as pas le droit d'être triste. Car ce n'est pas ça être fort.

_ Alors c'est quoi ?

_ Être fort, c'est accepter d'être triste, ou en colère, c'est même accepter d'être faible. Mais c'est aussi continuer à vivre et à ressentir des choses joyeuses. Et continuer à bien t'occuper de ta famille et des gens qui ont besoin de toi. Tu comprends ? »

Elle avait essayer d'utiliser des mots simples mais le concept était compliqué. Elle-même, il lui avait fallu des années pour comprendre ce que voulait dire « être fort ». Par moment, elle n'était toujours pas sûre de le savoir parfaitement. Toutefois, Tommy hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

« Je comprends, dit-il.

_ Ça va être très dur de grandir sans papa, Tommy. Mais il va falloir être courageux, d'accord ?

_ Toi, tu as grandi sans ton papa ? Essaya-t-il de deviner.

_ Non. Sans ma maman. Elle est morte quand j'avais neuf ans d'une infection des poumons. C'est pour ça que je sais que c'est très dur de grandir sans son papa ou sans sa maman. Mais je sais que tu vas y arriver. Même si toi, tu ne le sais pas encore, moi j'en suis convaincue. »

Tommy avait les yeux gris de son père, remarqua Alicia lorsqu'il plongea son regard dans le sien avant de se blottir contre elle. Elle passa un bras autour des épaules du petit garçon et le tint contre elle un moment, perdue dans ses souvenirs.

**ELIZABETH**

« Donc, tu n'as rien pu tirer de lui, conclut Elizabeth en jetant son torchon sur le dossier d'une chaise. »

Le soir venu, Jim était rentré très énervé. Il était agité et ne tenait pas en place et il n'avait pas fallu cinq minutes à Elizabeth pour comprendre que son enquête ne se déroulait pas comme il l'espérait. Après le dîner et une fois les enfants couchés, il l'avait aidée à nettoyer et ranger la cuisine tout en lui racontant les indices découverts et l'interrogatoire de Taylor.

« Rien qui puisse m'aider à l'innocenter, en tout cas, répondit Jim, morose. Mais j'ai quand même demandé à Malcolm de me sortir le relever de l'activité de son digicode. Pour voir si j'y trouve quelque anomalie.

_ Comme quoi ?

_ Comme le digicode actionné alors que plusieurs témoins pourraient affirmer qu'il n'était pas chez lui. Quelque chose qui prouve qu'on s'est introduit chez lui pour voler son arme. N'importe quoi.

_ La panne système de l'autre nuit n'aura pas endommagé les données ? Demanda-t-elle. »

Elizabeth faisait référence à un événement survenu quelques jours plus tôt. Au milieu de la nuit, une panne système générale s'était produite. Plus d'électricité, plus de communication radio, plus rien. Les sirènes s'étaient mises à hurler, réveillant toute la colonie. Quelques minutes plus tard, le courant avait été rétabli sans que personne n'intervienne et la panne avait été attribuée à un incident technique bénin.

« Les digicodes de nos maisons disposent de leur propre circuit indépendant. Ils n'ont pas connu de panne, expliqua-t-il. »

Elizabeth acquiesça, essuya l'assiette qu'elle tenait à la main et la rangea avant de poursuivre :

« Et comment est-ce que Wash réagit au fait que le Commandant dorme en cellule ce soir ? »

Devant l'absence totale de réponse de Jim, elle reprit :

« Si mal que ça ?

_ Guz a posté quatre soldats devant le poste cinq. Histoire d'être sûr que Wash ne tente pas de s'y introduire au milieu de la nuit pour je ne sais quelle raison. Personnellement, c'est devant notre porte à nous que j'aurais volontier posté un ou deux gardes, des fois que l'envie lui prenne de venir m'arracher la tête dans mon sommeil. Elle est furieuse que je la tienne exclue de l'enquête. »

**ALIBI**

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Jim entra dans la salle d'interrogatoire, il ne fut pas surpris de voir le commandant arborer la même expression de calme impénétrable que la veille mais cette fois, il avait de quoi le déstabiliser.

« Rappelez-moi où vous étiez la nuit du meurtre, exigea-t-il en reprenant son siège face à Taylor.

_ J'étais chez moi.

_ Et les deux nuits précédentes ?

_ Chez moi également.

_ Curieux, statua Jim. »

Il posa devant le Commandant le plex qu'il avait apporté avec lui et sur lequel s'alignaient une série de données.

« Le digicode de votre maison indique certes que vous êtes rentré chez vous hier soir à 21h08, par contre, il n'y a aucune trace d'activité pour les deux jours précédents, asséna-t-il d'un ton glacial. Alors je vous repose la question : où étiez-vous mercredi et jeudi soir ?»

Nathaniel réfléchit un instant. Bien qu'il n'ait rien fait, il devait admettre que les circonstances jouaient contre lui. Il devint vite évident que la situation lui échappait complètement et qu'il risquait bien plus gros en se taisant qu'en avouant son infraction. Dommage qu'Alicia ait également à en subir les conséquences.

« J'étais chez le lieutenant Washington, admit-il enfin.

_ Chez Wash ? Reprit Shannon, surpris. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faisiez chez elle ?

_ Vous voulez peut-être que je vous fasse un dessin, Shannon ? Répondit Nathaniel d'un ton menaçant. »

La lumière sembla enfin se faire dans l'esprit du policier qui arrêta l'enregistrement de l'interrogatoire.

« Vous avez une liaison avec Wash ? S'exclama-t-il.

_ Et depuis un moment déjà, répondit Taylor en se renversant contre le dossier de sa chaise, un sourire moqueur sur le visage en réponse à l'air ahuri de son ami.

_ Très bien alors reprenons, fit Shannon une fois remis de sa surprise. D'après le relevé d'activité de votre digicode, vous n'êtes pas rentré chez vous ni mercredi ni jeudi soir. C'est bien ça ?

_ En effet.

_ Et vous étiez donc chez le lieutenant Washington.

_ Tout à fait.

_ Et si je lui demande, elle me dira qu'elle était avec vous ?

_ Évidemment. D'ailleurs, j'aimerais revenir sur ma déclaration d'hier pour la nuit de vendredi à samedi. Wash pourra confirmer que j'étais chez moi quand Dunham est mort.

_ C'est noté, marmonna Jim. »

Il se replongea dans l'étude des données qu'offrait le plex.

« Alors récapitulons : Mercredi et jeudi, vous avez passé la nuit chez Wash. Vendredi soir, c'est elle qui a dormi chez vous et vous étiez donc ensemble à l'heure où Dunham a été tué. Le relevé de votre digicode a également enregistré une activité à 2h06 du matin dans la nuit de mardi à mercredi. Vous pouvez me dire d'où vous rentriez à 2h du matin ?

_ De nulle part, rétorqua Taylor d'une voix sans appel.

_ Pardon ?

_ J'ai dit de nulle part, répéta-t-il. Quelque chose ne va pas. C'est dans la nuit de mardi à mercredi que la panne de courant s'est produite et il était 2h02 lorsque le courant a été interrompu. Les alarmes se sont déclenchées et je suis sorti de chez moi en courant pour voir ce qui se passait. Je ne suis retourné chez moi que vendredi soir avec Alicia. Il est impossible que ce soit moi qui ait actionné le digicode ce jour là à 2h06. »

Il se pencha et prit le plex des mains de Jim pour examiner lui-même les données.

« Et cette fois, conclut Jim, pas besoin de chercher des témoins attestant que ce n'est pas vous qui avez composé votre code à 2h06. J'étais là. »

Le policier se remémora cette nuit-là. Les alarmes de la colonie s'étaient misent à hurler à 2h02, comme l'avait indiqué le Commandant. Réveillé en sursaut, Jim avait attrapé un tee-shirt, son arme, et s'était précipité dehors pour voir ce qui se passait. Ils avaient tous fière allure lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés sur la place devant le poste de commandement, se souvint-il. Il avait d'abord vu Wash arriver en courant, les cheveux lâches et passablement emmêlés, vêtue d'un short et d'un débardeur, les chaussures pas lassées, mais arme au poing et prête à en découdre. Lorsque le commandant les avait rejoint, vêtu d'un treillis militaire qu'il avait enfilé rapidement et torse nu, armé également, il n'était pas plus de 2h04. Le signal avait été rétabli à 2h09 mais ni Wash, ni Taylor, ni Jim ne s'était autorisé le moindre repos avant cinq heure du matin, s'assurant que la colonie de même que ses infrastructures étaient saines et sauves. Puis Wash et lui étaient rentrés s'habiller tandis que le Commandant Taylor avait gagné le poste de commandement où il gardait un tee-shirt dans un placard pour les journées comme celles-ci où il n'avait pas le temps de rentrer se changer. Alors qui était entré chez le Commandant ce matin-là à 2h06 pendant que tout le monde courait vers le poste de commandement ?

« Commandant, reprit Shannon, lorsque l'alarme a retenti, qu'avez-vous fait ?

_ J'ai couru vers le poste de commandement, comme vous et comme Wash.

_ Et avant ça ?

_ J'ai attrapé un pantalon, enfilé mes rangers, pris mon pistolet à impulsion sonique et je suis sorti.

_ Avant ça, est-ce que vous avez, oui ou non, glissé votre poignard dans votre botte comme vous le faites d'habitude avant de partir ? »

Taylor réfléchit un instant, ferma les yeux pour revoir la scène : il venait de se réveiller en sursaut, les sirènes hurlaient, la colonie était peut-être en danger. Un pantalon, ses chaussures, son pistolet. Le poignard qui avait servi à tuer Dunham était posé sur la table de la cuisine, là où il l'avait laissé la veille au soir. Pas le temps, s'était-il dit.

« Non, répondit enfin Taylor.

_ Vous ne l'avez pas pris, mais vous l'aviez encore à ce moment là, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Oui. Mais je l'ai laissé sur la table de la cuisine. Je n'ai pas pris le temps de le mettre dans ma botte. Ensuite, j'ai passé deux nuits chez Alicia. La nuit suivante, je suis rentré, et hier matin en me préparant j'ai remarqué l'absence du couteau.

_ Et la personne qui l'a pris s'est introduite chez vous mercredi à 2h06, pendant que nous étions tous occupés par la panne de courant. C'était une diversion, et notre assassin est un expert en informatique pour pirater notre réseau de la sorte et ne laisser aucune trace derrière lui. »

Shannon adressa au Commandant un large sourire :

« Monsieur, vous êtes officiellement innocenté. J'en connais une qui va être contente. »

**INNOCENTÉ**

Les deux hommes trouvèrent Wash dans le bureau du poste de commandement. Lorsqu'elle vit Taylor entrer dans la pièce à la suite de Jim, elle se leva, contourna le bureau et courut le prendre dans ses bras. D'abord surpris, il lui rendit ensuite son étreinte. C'était étrange, songea Jim, de voir ces deux là d'habitude si formels faire preuve soudain d'une telle démonstration de leur sentiments.

« Tu me croyais mort ou quoi ? Se moqua gentiment Taylor en la relâchant.

_ Shannon ne m'a pas donné une seule nouvelle, expliqua-t-elle. Et Guz non plus. Ils m'ont laissée m'inquiéter pendant presque 24 heures sans rien me dire de toi. »

Taylor jeta un regard de reproche à Jim.

« Je vais bien, la rassura-t-il ensuite. Officiellement innocenté et réaffecté à l'enquête. De même que toi, par la même occasion.

_ Excellent. Alors au travail, dit-elle en se ressaisissant. »

Ils s'assirent tous trois autour du bureau et Jim commença :

« Avant toute chose : Wash, où étais-tu mercredi et jeudi soir ?

_ Chez moi, répondit-elle avec un regard surpris.

_ Seule ? »

Elle échangea un regard avec Nathaniel avant de répondre, les joues rosissantes :

« Non. Nat...euh, le commandant était avec moi.

_ Et où étais-tu vendredi soir quand Dunham a été tué ?

_ Chez Nathaniel.

_ Bien, approuva-t-il. J'avais juste besoin que tu corrobore sa version. »

Puis Nathaniel lui résuma la situation, expliquant que le relevé d'activité de son digicode indiquait une intrusion mercredi à 2h06 et que c'était probablement là que son arme lui avait été volée.

**MALCOLM**

« Je vous dit que c'est impossible ! S'énerva le scientifique.

_ Pourtant, quelqu'un l'a fait, insista le commandant. »

Une demi-heure ! Songeait Malcolm. Une demi-heure qu'il tentait d'expliquer au commandant, à Wash et à Jim – qu'il qualifiait tout trois de gens « scientifiquement obtus » - que les digicodes des maisons de Terra Nova étaient inviolables.

« Nos digicodes, reprit-il calmement comme s'il l'avait expliqué à Zoé, disposent chacun de leur propre circuit. Ce qui veut dire qu'ils sont impossibles à pirater, court-circuiter, craquer et qu'ils n'ont pas pu être altérés par la panne générale de mercredi matin puisqu'elle ne les a pas atteints. Par ailleurs, chaque digicode a un code unique qui s'affiche une fois lors de l'installation du produit. Le propriétaire de la maison écrit ou mémorise ce code, puis il disparaît de l'écran pour ne plus jamais réapparaître. Le code est impossible a obtenir par une manipulation extérieure et est formé d'une série de chiffre aléatoire qui ne peuvent pas être changés pour éviter que les gens ne choisissent comme code des dates de naissances ou autre qui seraient faciles à deviner.

_ Mais quelqu'un a bien réussi à obtenir le code du commandant, repartit Wash.

_ Oui, admit Malcolm, mais parce qu'il le lui a donné.

_ Je suis la seule à qui il ait donné le numéro de son digicode, poursuivit-elle encore.

_ Apparemment pas ! Rétorqua le scientifique.

_ Bon, il se fait tard, trancha Jim. On reprendra demain. »

Ils quittèrent le laboratoire de Malcolm et se séparèrent, Jim partant d'un coté, Wash et Taylor de l'autre.

**LUCAS**

« Nat ? Appela Wash en passant de pièce en pièce à sa recherche. »

Elle finit par le trouver devant la porte de l'ancienne chambre de Lucas. La porte était ouverte, ce qui attira particulièrement son attention puisqu'elle ne l'avait jamais vue autrement que fermée depuis que Lucas était parti. Appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, Nathaniel fixait la chambre de son fils avec un regard hanté qui ne présageait rien de bon.

« Nat, appela-t-elle en s'approchant, ça va brûler, fit-elle en faisant allusion au repas qui cuisait.

_ J'arrive, marmonna-t-il. »

Mais il ne fit pas mine de bouger. Au bout d'une minute, elle décida d'aller éteindre la plaque chauffante. Ils dîneraient plus tard. Puis elle revint et jeta un coup d'œil à la chambre de Lucas. Elle fut choquée de voir que rien n'avait changé depuis qu'il était parti, la pièce était restée telle qu'elle était du temps où le jeune homme vivait encore chez son père, du temps où Nathaniel ignorait que son fils jouait un double jeu.

« Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais ranger ses affaires ? Lui demanda-t-elle doucement.

_ C'est-à-dire ?

_ Je ne sais pas, hésita-t-elle. Mettre ses livres et ses carnets dans des cartons, défaire le lit, utiliser la pièce pour autre chose... »

Il ne répondit pas. Les yeux toujours rivés sur la pièce inhabitée et froide, il fuyait son regard.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Nathaniel ? Insista-t-elle. »

Il la regarda enfin et elle fut surprise de lire de la culpabilité dans son regard. Ses yeux étaient deux océans de détresse. Il se laissa glisser contre le mur et s'assit par terre. Elle s'installa à coté de lui et attendit patiemment qu'il trouve ses mots.

« Je sais qui a tué Dunham, annonça-t-il.

_ Quoi ? s'eclama-t-elle.

_ Je t'ai menti, poursuivit-il. Et j'ai menti à Shannon. Tu n'es pas la seule à connaître le code de ma porte d'entrée.

_ Qui d'autre ?

_ Lucas.

_ Mais Lucas connaissait l'ancien digicode, celui que moi je ne connaissais pas, lui rappela-t-elle. »

Mais il nia d'un hochement de tête avant d'expliquer :

« Je sais que quand Lucas nous a trahis, je t'avais promis de faire changer mon verrou. Et je voulais le faire, Alicia. Mais au dernier moment, je n'ai pas pu.

_ Mais pourquoi, Nat ? Il aurait pu venir te tuer dans ton sommeil ! S'écria-t-elle.

_ C'est mon petit garçon, Alicia, répondit-il d'une voix misérable. Malgré ce qu'il a fait, je n'ai pas trouvé la force de l'empêcher de rentrer à la maison s'il le voulait. J'espérais même qu'il allait rentrer, en reconnaissant ses erreurs, en me demandant de l'aider, pour n'importe quelle raison mais qu'il allait rentrer. Je ne pensais pas qu'il reviendrait pour me voler puis aller tuer quelqu'un et me faire accuser de son crime.

_ Comment peux-tu être sûr que c'est Lucas ? Insista-t-elle.

_ Tout concorde. Il a les capacités de provoquer une panne générale, il connait le code de ma porte d'entrée, il pèse à peine quelques kilo de moins que moi, il fait ma taille, et on chausse la même pointure. C'est lui. Il a tué Dunham avec mon arme en espérant que je serais arrêté. C'est tout à fait son style : il a du observer les habitudes de Dunham, puis il s'est caché aux abords de la forêt. Il a sûrement attiré l'attention de Dunham en appelant au secours. Dunham ne se sera pas méfié et en pleine nuit, le temps qu'il reconnaisse Lucas, il était déjà trop tard.

_ Mais pourquoi te faire accuser du meurtre ?

_ Que veux-tu que j'en sache ? Je n'ai jamais rien compris à ce qui se passait dans la tête de ce gosse ! Peut-être qu'il espérait que je sois discrédité et qu'on me retirerait la direction de la colonie, peut-être qu'il espérait pouvoir rentrer, se faire passer pour le fils martyr qu'on a injustement chassé et prendre la tête de Terra Nova... Ou peut-être qu'il veut juste me faire payer pour sa douleur. »

Puis il se tut avant de se lever précipitamment et de donner un grand coup de poing dans le mur.

« Ayani est morte, Lucas est un meurtrier ! Qu'est-ce qu'il me reste ? Est-ce que j'ai été un si mauvais père que j'en ai fait un tueur de sang froid ? Maintenant, j'ai le choix entre laisser un meurtre impuni ou mettre mon propre fils en prison : est-ce qu'on peut vraiment demander à un père de faire ça ? »

Wash s'était levée également et restait en arrière, témoin impuissant de sa détresse.

« Tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais pour Lucas, assura-t-elle en posant doucement une main sur son bras. Ne t'enlève pas ce mérite. Tu lui as appris où était le bien et où était le mal. Les choix qu'il a fait ensuite, il en est le seul responsable.

_ Lorsque j'aurai mis Lucas en prison, il ne me restera plus rien, dit-il en se tournant vers elle. Toi, tu seras là ?

_ Je serais toujours là. »

**RECHERCHÉ**

« Ce doit être la priorité numéro un de toutes les forces d'investigations de la colonie, affirma Taylor. Arrêtez-le, c'est la seule consigne. Pas de procédure particulière. Vous pouvez disposer, conclut-il durement. »

Taylor regarda Shannon, Guz, Riley, Reynolds et Wash quitter son bureau pour aller transmettre ses ordres au reste de leurs hommes. Avant qu'elle ne quitte la pièce, il croisa le regard d'Alicia, tacha de puiser dans la chaleur de son regard tout le courage dont il avait besoin. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et il se retrouva seul.

Il prit la feuille de papier qui était posée sur son bureau devant lui, se leva, traversa la pièce jusqu'au tableau d'affichage sur lequel d'autres feuilles similaires étaient punaisées, portant les photos de Mira, Carter et de quelques autres classes-six notoires. Il accrocha la feuille qu'il tenait à la main à coté de l'avis de recherche de Mira. Sur toute la page s'étalait le visage de Lucas. En bas de la page, en lettres majuscules était inscrite la mention "recherché".


End file.
